


On An Island

by snoipahs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Monster Boyfriend, listen i think im funny, octopus roxas. octorox!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion held her breath as she looked upon his lower body. Webbing and dark-red, porous skin, exactly like that of an octopus, stretched across the small of his back. What she had thought was a garment over his legs actually was his legs, or rather, a mass of writhing tentacles where his legs should have been. Rather suddenly, the boy groaned and sat up, an annoyed and pained expression on his face. She was surprised again to see that his features, along with the rest of his torso, were perfectly human, and actually somewhat handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet sunsets like this by the sea that reminded Xion how bittersweet it was to be alone. As she sat on the beach, she felt grateful there was no one around to distract her from the sensation of the cool sand on her thighs or the light breeze in her hair. No other face to look upon but the gorgeous osmose of clouds and color on the horizon. She sighed deeply, appreciating its beauty.

But as the sun finally fell beneath the waves and its remnant light slowly began to fade into darkness, a sense melancholy overcame her. She stood, and her feet felt heavy to drag back in the direction of the populated side of her island. There was no one waiting for her there, no smiling face to come home to. Just a cold bed she would have to make warm with her own body and hers alone.

Xion hugged her shoulders, and hung her head low. It was a stretch to pretend the sting in her eyes was simply the cause of the cool night air and nothing more.

"Uuugh..."

What sounded like a ghostly wail of agony stopped her in her tracks. The sound was out of time with the distant crash of waves, and seemed to sound distinctly like it came from a human throat.

A little scared, she slowly turned towards the shoreline, but couldn't see much over the steep slope of the beach. A slight hiccup of breath carried over the sand, and the noise was heard again.

Xion was now sure it was someone. In fact, when she walked towards the ocean, she could make out a distinct heap laying motionless in the sand right where the breaking waves turned to white foam.

"Hello...?" she called warily. "Is someone... there?"

As she stared warily down towards the water, she caught a whiff of the ocean air. Only, from where it blew in offshore, it didn't exactly smell pleasing. In fact, Xion thought it smelled distinctly metallic, almost a little like... blood.

"H-Help..."

The voice had come from the figure on the sand, and it rustled slightly as it sat up and called for her. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought they must have been in dire need if they had anything to do with that awful smell in the air.

"H-Hold on! I'm coming!"

Xion stumbled a few times; she ran so fast to the one who had called for her. Sand flew up behind her heels until she came close to him and fell to her knees at his side. It was then when she noticed it was indeed a boy, laying shirtless and face-down on the shore. In the limited light, it was hard to make out what he was wearing below his waist since it was half-submerged in the water; it actually looked like a long skirt of some kind. But as the tide ran out, she definitely noticed copious amounts of red, bubbling blood staining the sand and water around his abdomen.

She was frozen in shock for a few moments, and he didn't even seem to realize she was so close, if he was still conscious as all. Her words caught in her throat the first few times she tried to get them out, but when she could manage it she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Are you alright?" she shook him a little and watched the pool of blood beneath him grow with wide eyes. "Hey, what happened...--!"

The closer Xion looked at his body the less she could make out. She reared back and looked to see if she would make out the extent of his wounds, but when she truly noticed his lower body, she couldn't believe her eyes. Webbing and dark-red, porous skin, exactly like that of an octopus, stretched across the small of his back. What she had thought was a garment over his legs actually was his legs, or rather, a mass of writhing tentacles where his legs should have been. They faded into a gradient of brilliant red, and their undercarriage even sported a pattern of fat suction cups that seemed to glow pure blue in the glistening waves.

"Who..." Xion asked in a hoarse whisper, immediately pulling her hand away and clapping it over her mouth. “What are you?"

Rather suddenly, the boy groaned heartily and sat up, an annoyed and pained expression on his face. She was surprised again to see his features were perfectly human, and actually somewhat handsome. He seemed young, no older than her, and his feathery blond hair hung in choppy tufts around his brilliant blue eyes.

Propping himself up on one arm, he shot the other to wrap around his torso and hissed, recoiling into himself. Xion wasn't sure what to do until she heard him finally speak.

"...What's your name, human?" His voice was urgent, and wet with what she guessed was blood.

"...Xion." It was the only response she had ever given to the question, and even with the circumstances, it was the only one she could think to give now.

"You any good at keeping secrets?" He actually rose his face and looked her dead on, unsettling her. All she could think about was the way he called her... human.

"...Um, it depends," she answered timidly. "But are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just..." the boy shook his head and clutched his chest a little tighter. "...I need something to stop the bleeding."

"...R-Right," Xion nodded frantically and sat up until she was resting her rear on her feet. "Wait just a second..."

Without so much as pausing to think about what she was doing, Xion unzipped her hoodie and peeled the long sleeves off her arms.

"Can you sit up?"

The boy eyed her garment and decided it was adequate. With all his strength, he propped himself up on two hands and she leaned forward to thread the length of the purple shirt beneath his torso. It was then when she caught a glimpse of his wound stretching across his chest and nearly gasped at how grievous it looked.

"Unnrgh..." he flinched when she pulled it tight against his body and began to tie it.

"Alright?" she asked considerately, pausing to touch a gentle palm between his shoulder blades in comfort.

"It... stings a little..." She couldn't see the awkward blush crop up on his face when she felt her warm flesh touch him.

Xion hummed in apology and swiftly finished double-knotting the sleeves at his shoulder, then pulled her hands away and crossed them across her chest.

"How's that?" Her camisole was her only protection against the cool night air, now.

"Thank you." He felt at the makeshift dressing and noted how tight it was, just what he needed. He looked down, and when he saw that his bleeding was already mostly stopped, he let out a sigh of relief.

Her lips actually curled up a little, relieved he seemed to look and feel better after he tended to him in the only way she could. But, beyond that, in the still moment she realized yet again that she had no idea what he was. He caught her nervous glances to his lower body, and as the tide receded with time more and more of it was visible, laying in plainly on the sand right before her eyes.

"...Well, this is awkward." The boy sighed hard, sounding anxious this time, as he dragged a hand down the back of his neck. "Do your people have any legends about creatures like me?"

"...Well, yes," Xion began. "But, uhh... usually they're about, like... beautiful fish-ladies... who kill sailors for fun..."

"I'm not a fish, I'm a cephalopod." He pouted and actually seemed a little offended at her words.

"Right. Sorry." She shook her head curtly, partly to be polite, but mostly to hide her slight smile.

"...But there are sirens," he started again, shrugging and rolling over onto his back. "Catty bitches, they are. I don't much care for them. And, uh... no offense, but..."

The boy took his own turn to look her over, head to toe. She much didn't notice since she was reeling slightly at his brash speech, and what with the way she was still intently staring at the tips of his long tentacles curling atop the sand it was like he'd said nothing at all.

"The lot of us merfolk don't really like humans," he explained. "It's why we go through a lot of trouble to keep ourselves hidden."  
  
"...Oh." That got her attention. She looked sadly at his face, and he winced; with what, pain or regret, she couldn't tell.

"Listen, thank you for helping me," he quickly redacted his words. "I've never actually... talked with a human before--"

"Nor have I a cephalopod." She cut in, smiling slightly.

The octopus boy looked at her for a long moment, and decided he liked her. Her calm attitude, her witty demeanor, her willingness to help him. The more he thought about how he had no reason to dislike her the more he regretted bringing up the reason for his existence's secrecy in the first place.

"...Tch." After snorting once in amusement, he continued. "In any case, I'd rather not give myself away to anyone else, so, if you wouldn't mind... doing me one last favor..."

His eyes trailed off down the beach, and hers followed. They were looking at a small jetty of rocks, half in the water and half sunk in the shallow tide pools. It looked like decent cover.

"Could you help me get to those rocks over there?"

"...Sure," Xion nodded. It seemed feasible enough. "I think it would be easiest if we waded out a ways--"

"No," He spoke so suddenly and firmly that he stopped her right in her tracks as she began to move towards him. "Stay out of the water. I bled too much. The one that did this to me probably isn't the only one out there, now."

"Was it... a shark?" She had a worried expression on her face as she looked down on him.

For answer, he simply nodded gravely.

"Oh, no..." Her eyes turned to the seemingly still water. She shuddered to think what was lurking out there in the endless depths from whence this mysterious boy had come.

"I can still crawl," he offered, snapping her out of the morbid thought. "I just need a little support. If you wouldn't mind..."

"Y-yeah," Xion caught his meaning quick enough, but still she wasn't sure how mobile he was on land, not to mention his injury. She lowered herself to one knee, but before she could even extend her arm for him he rose to a quarter of her height, completely on his own power. His abdomen was straining, but his tentacles became taut bundles to support it, just like legs.

She forced herself not to stare as he slung an arm around her shoulders, and was sure to stand slowly. Sure enough, he kept up, readily slithering along the sand as soon as she was on her own two feet.

"Easy, now..." she advised, sensing he was pushing himself. They took the whole walk slow, as for him it was a literal crawl. Just like she had watched little ones scrambling across slick rocks a thousand times before, he moved as well as any octopus could on land. The indents his suction cups left on the sand were quite different than those left by her toes at the tips of her footprints.

Being so close to him, now, Xion noticed how cool he was to the touch. His flesh sent goosebumps across the surface of her skin. Also, when she touched some of his wet blood that he dripped down to his hip, it felt no warmer than the ocean water he was still mostly wet with.

Before long they were upon the rocks and Xion thought he might need help climbing atop one that was to the height of about her shoulder, jutting out of the sand and shaped flat like a bed; a good place to set him down. But, without so much as speaking he collapsed from under her frame and slipped back into the shallow water, relishing in the mobility it awarded him. He crawled out of sight behind the rock and remerged atop it a few moments later, lounging his whole body across it and breathing deeply in both exhaustion and relief.

Xion watched him move with wide eyes, before noticing the knotted sleeves of her hoodie were pressing uncomfortably into his shoulder. She stepped forward and adjusted it for him, and when her warm hands graced his flesh once again he noticed immediately.

"There," she announced, drawing away. "...Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He threw his head back, and opened his eyes only to narrow them at her and raise an eyebrow in derision. Since he was laying on his back his cheeky smirk looked like a frown to her.

"I've grown back entire tentacles before," he boasted with a dry laugh. "I'll be fine in the morning. I just needed a safe place to sleep."

When he realized he had what he needed, he let out another deep, comfortable breath, until he of course realized how he got it.

"...So, about that secret..." he trailed into the statement, wary to the fact she was still standing there, staring at him.

"Hey, don't worry," Xion waved her hand, brushing off his concern. "I'm not gonna tell anyone I found you. They... wouldn't believe me, anyway."

He watched with curiosity as her expression suddenly turned somber, and wondered why such a thing could have possibly bothered her.

"...Listen," he started, a little saddened by the sudden turn in her mood. "Thank you. I... I wish I had some way to repay you..."

"Why don't you tell me your name?" she suddenly asked, wearing a bright smile once again.

"...It's Roxas." He was pleasantly surprised at her enthusiasm, and her grin seemed to grow even wider after he spoke.

"Roxas..." Xion repeated, secretly liking the way the interesting name felt humming up from her throat. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at what he believed was her needless concern. Without a word he leaned back on his hips, sitting up to his torso's full height, and reached a hand to his dressing. Without so much as wincing, he pulled it down, and already she could tell it looked much better than the limited glimpse of it she had gotten before.

"Look. It's already closing," he said, pleased. He even fearlessly fingered some of the puncture wounds that now formed the unmistakable marks left by a shark's jaws. She looked on in silent awe.

"You want your shirt back?" Roxas cocked his head at her, and darted his hands to his shoulder, fully prepared to untie her now blood-stained jacket.

"No, you better hold on to it," she was quick to reassure him. "You need it more than I do."

"If you insist..." the boy shrugged and rolled back onto his stomach. She was still smiling at him, and he couldn't help but mirror it. But before the silent moment could last, he chewed his cheek with the itch to speak again.

"...You should go," he told her flatly. "It's not safe out here."

Xion didn't catch his meaning, and for a moment worried if he meant it maliciously. But the regretful expression on his face told her otherwise. Her lips slit, and she stole a glance back at the populated side of the island, whose dim lights were glowing through the forest in the distance.

"I...I know, but--"

"You've done enough. Please." Roxas' voice was perfectly level, and more than a little sincere. "It would be more than enough repayment for me if I could just imagine you, at home, warm and dry in your bed."

At that, she actually flowered a small blush on the bridges of her cheeks. She silently thanked the growing darkness for concealing it from him; at least, she hoped it did.

"...But I'll be thinking of you, all cold and wet out here..." she tried to play his own game, but his expression just tweaked in amused confusion.

"Um, I'm from the ocean," he reminded her. "Cold and wet is my home."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's true." Xion touched her fingers to her lips, and laughed a little at her own obliviousness.

"I'll be okay," Roxas said again, shaking his head in earnest. "I promise you, Xion. I'll be okay since you helped me."

His words and the seriousness with which he delivered them made her nod in agreement, even if she wasn't fully sure what she thought of the situation. She was sure, however, that at least part of her stupor was due to the fact that she had just listened to him speak her name for the first time, and it sounded heavenly.

Roxas looked into her now glistening eyes, and choked up a little at their beauty. Of course he couldn't show it, so he swallowed hard and sunk the side of his face to the surface of the cold, slimy rock upon which he lay.

"...Thank you, and goodbye."

The finality of the statement jarred her. She hugged her own shoulders, and nodded once.

"R-Right," Xion stuttered. "Goodbye, Roxas."

She chewed her lower lip, trying to stop herself from saying anything else, despite how desperately she wanted to. He'd been through enough. He'd gone out on a limb to merely reveal his existence to her. Asking for anything more from him would have simply been too much.

Her feet felt heavy once again as she turned away from him, and headed back home.

What she couldn't see with her back turned to him were his gleaming eyes, blue as the sea itself, peering over the rock and watching her every last step so intently until she completely vanished behind the tree line. His chest ached, and while he tried to pretend it was cause of his wound, he knew deep down it was because she was gone from his life forever.

Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Xion couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened.

A whole day had passed, and yet even when she tried, she could focus on nothing else. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his smirking face. Under her breath, she sounded out his name, again and again. The daylight hours she spent on the populated side of the island were business as usual, except for all the moments she typically spent glancing at her toes were now spent checking the sun to see how close it was to setting.

When it was finally time, she hurried to the lonely stretch of beach she always thought of as her own. Although now, she thought of it more as the place where she met Roxas.

She was drawn much closer to the water this time. For whatever reason, she thought instead of sitting down, she'd have a short stroll to the rocks where she had left him to sleep last night.

Even from a distance, the jetty looked exactly the way she had left it; save for of course the body of a lounging octopus boy.

She grew a little disheartened when she came upon them and he still was, indeed, not there, and intended to keep walking to save herself from an unpleasant feeling. But, as soon as she walked to the other side of the largest rock in the formation, she immediately halted.

It was her jacket, spread out and drying, pinned to the top of the boulder with two smaller stones. There was a noticeable bloodstain on it, but everything it symbolized excited her too much to care.

"...I wasn't expecting to see you again."

Xion was in the process of pulling her shirt down when Roxas revealed himself, thoroughly startling her. She whipped her head around and saw him lying there on the rock he now must've thought of as his. His tentacles were still suctioned to it and his whole body was dripping wet, as if he'd only just seconds ago hoisted himself up from the waves.

He was resting his cheek on his palm and wearing a wide smile as he looked down at her, a little pleased he had caught her off guard. She let out a breathy laugh to shake her nerves before turning to him and smiling back.

"...Nor I, you."

Xion folded her jacket over her arms to busy herself, trying to avoid staring into his eyes. Roxas watched her intently, unsure of what to make of her reaction.

"Then why did you come back?" he asked fearlessly.

"Well, expecting, no," she said, tipping her head to the side and trying to be coy. "But hoping, yes..."

Roxas' smile doubled in size.

"I suppose I felt the same way..." he trailed off, rolling onto his side just to face her as she walked around the other side of the jetty.

"To tell you the truth, I was worried about you," Xion suddenly stopped, remembering her manners. "Your wound looked so bad, and I--"

In the middle of her sentence, Roxas reared up to show her his torso. The sight of his wound completely closed and already healing soundly quieted her.

"--Oh, _wow_."

"I bet it won't scar. I hope it doesn't. That would be a pain in the ass." He looked down at it with her and nonchalantly flexed his abdomen, watching the new skin ripple atop his muscles.

"That's amazing..." Xion was still transfixed by his recovery. The puncture marks looked so dull and faded that she would've guessed he had gotten the wound years and years ago, if she hadn't known any better.

With wide eyes and a slightly outstretched hand, she stepped towards him, but Roxas couldn't help but flinch slightly as she drew a little too close. She noticed his discomfort, and pulled back with a regretful expression on her face.

"S-Sorry," she blurted, raising a fist to her lips and crumpling them into a slight pout.

"No, don't be," he reassured her, scratching the back of his head and lowering his torso back down to the rocks. "...Um, I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Oh, don't be," Xion echoed his words, then laughed a little when she realized she had. "Thank you for thinking to leave it for me at all. And I've got another one. See?"

She pulled on the hem of the one she was wearing, and Roxas couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Even so, I have something else for you. Wait right there."

With little warning he slid himself backwards off the rock and plopped back into the sea, then resurfaced a moment later holding something in his clenched fist.

"Here," he propped himself against a rock and rose himself to the tallest height he could manage on land, which nearly matched her own. With his free human hand he beckoned her closer. "Hold out your hand."

Xion moved forward carefully and did as she was told, saltwater droplets rolling off his knuckles and onto her open palm as he held his fist above it. Her heart nearly froze with anticipation, and when he lowered his fingers to deposit whatever his present was, she again felt his curiously cold, smooth skin against her own.

"It's the least I could do..." he said in the still moment. "...Thank you for saving my life."

Roxas uncurled his fist and drew it away, leaving her holding a single shark tooth. It was massive; nearly the size of her whole palm, and it was a brilliant shade of white.

"Where did you...?" Xion was so stunned she could hardly finish her sentence. She had never seen one so clean before; whenever they washed ashore they were typically stained, broken, or both, not mention much smaller than the one she held in her hand.

She hadn't noticed how much he was straining to keep himself upright, so a bit of silence stood between them as he excused himself to collapse before slithering back up the rock.

"It's from the shark that did this to me," Roxas said, some bitterness in his voice as he drifted a hand down to grasp the spot on his abdomen. "It wasn't pelagic, but it was still circling your island like it owned the place."

Xion turned the tooth over in her hand, nearly slicing her finger open on the serrated edge, and imagined a jaw full of row upon row of them. The thought sent a chill down her spine.

"H-How did you--" her throat was dry, so she had to swallow once before she was able to continue. "How did you... get this?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, confused. She only stared back at him, eyes genuine and glinting in the twilight.

"...I killed it," he said plainly, seeming surprised she hadn't assumed the obvious.

When she heard his words, Xion blinked, then cast her eyes to her hand.

"I wanted--," Roxas blurted, panicking a little at her reaction. "I mean, I had to. I live around here too, you know, and this thing-- this monster was hunting my game for the hell of it, not even finishing off its prey, just letting it bleed out. Sick. I tried to drive it off last night by myself, but I underestimated it. I didn't make the same mistake today. My brothers and I took it out this morning."

"So... it's safe, now?" Xion still didn't bother to raise her gaze.

"It should be," he shrugged. "I mean, I nearly bled out last night, so when I came to there were dozens of sharks offshore who had picked up the scent. So we pretty much had to kill it."

At that, she finally turned her face up to meet his, wearing the slightest quizzical expression.

"...Sharks release this particular chemical when they die," Roxas explained. "It scares the shit out of other sharks. They don't stick around to see what happened, they just leave."

Xion chewed her lip, and nodded just once to signal she understood.

"...Like I said, It was the least I could do," he rambled on, now even more unnerved by her lack of reply. "It was my blood that brought them here, so I had to do something to drive them away, or else I'm sure one of you humans would have been attacked, and it would have been my fault..."

Roxas kept worriedly staring at her, but still she wouldn't turn her face to meet his.

"Xion. Please say something," he outright begged, his lips quivering in remorse. "Even if you're afraid of me now, just tell me so."

"Oh, no, it's not that," Xion reassured him, still a little flustered by everything she heard. "I mean, what you did sounds scary, fighting that... monster... It's just occurring to me how different your world must be from mine."

"Yeah, well..." he sighed uneasily through his teeth. "...I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize it would be so shocking to you."

Xion cocked her head to the side and shrugged a shoulder, still running her fingers nervously along the tooth.

"It is, but... it's also interesting. I... I wouldn't mind hearing more."

"...Seriously?" Roxas raised his eyebrows, and the side of his mouth twitched.

"I mean, if you don't mind telling me more," she went on. "I'm already keeping your existence a secret. I get it if you find it hard to trust me with any more--"

"No, I would like to," he cut in, overly relieved to hear her reaction. "I still feel like I owe you for helping me, probably a little more now that I accidentally freaked you out..."

Xion smiled at that, but still it was a crumpled, nervous smile. Sensing that their conversation might go on a while, she slowly set down in the sand and stretched her legs out in front of her. Behind his back, he twisted two of his tentacles together and absently squeezed them as he watched her; a mindless reaction to how unbearably cute she looked.

"So, forget that shark..." He shook his head dismissively. "...What do you wanna know about my world?"

"...Well, for starters," she began. "How about you tell me a little about you? Like... how old are you?"

"Twenty," he said without hesitation.

"Really?" Xion found that hard to believe. But then again, she didn't really know if cephalopod years were different from human ones.

"Really." Roxas just laughed a little, seeming to detect her confusion. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," she replied. "I'll be twenty after summer's over."

He let out a huff through his nostrils, both surprised and pleased to hear that.

"But that doesn't matter," Xion went on. "What about your, uh...?"

She absently gestured to her own hips and legs, and without knowing the proper term to address his, it was all she could do to ask.

"Species?" he supplied, rearing up on his tentacles.

"Yes," she breathed, mindlessly touching a finger to her lower lip. "What exactly.... are you?"

"I am an octopus cyanea, if you wanna be scientific," he said matter-of-factly. "Or a 'big blue', as you humans like to call my breed."

"I see," Xion nodded. "I think I've seen, uh... little ones, of your kind, in tide pools before," she put her fingers up and pinched them into a relative size for his reference. "But you're obviously much bigger."

They both shared a little laugh. "They are cute little bastards," he admitted.

You mentioned... having brothers...?" Her next question came with an intrigued smile. "How many?"

"I got three brothers," he answered. "They're all my age. Multiple births aren't all that uncommon among merfolk."

"Wow, three?" Xion was nonetheless surprised. "That's so many!"

"That's nothing," he scoffed, tossing a hand to the side. "I once heard of a seahorse couple who had twelve kids at once."

"That's unbelievable..." she breathed as she shook her head lightly and imagined the thought. "Still, I can imagine your mother must have had a hard time with you four,"

"Right..." He mirrored her slight head shake. Something about his expression turned melancholy for a split second, but before she could focus in on it he went right on talking. "...I can also imagine how surprised she must have been when we all came out different species."

"Your brothers are a different species of octopus than you?"

Roxas' grin was now a mischievous little V-shape. "...They're not octopi."

Xion's jaw dropped at that. He laughed outright at her reaction, and squeezed the tentacles behind his back a little tighter.

"We're two sets of twins. My twin, Sora, is a bottlenose dolphin," he explained. "My brother Vanitas is a moray eel. His twin, Ventus, is a box jellyfish."

"...I'm not even sure I can wrap my head around that," she mumbled breathily, her blue eyes wide with awe.

"Different species in one set of offspring, though, that's more rare," he nodded, almost bragging. "As far as I know, we're the only family like that on this atoll."

"Wow," Xion was all the more impressed. "What were your parents' species?"

Roxas figured that question was coming, but there was a bit of dread in his voice as he answered it.

"...Sorry, but I couldn't tell you," he shrugged sheepishly. "...Um, sorry if this is too personal, but my parents are dead. I never knew them."

"Oh," she blurted immediately, a devastated expression on her face. Then, she apologetically clamped a hand over her mouth. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry--"

"Don't be," he sighed, since she had given him the exact reaction he was dreading. Even the thought he had made her slightly unhappy agitated him. "It doesn't make me sad, even if everyone always assumes it does. I've just had my brothers for as long as I can remember. They're my family."

"That's nice..." she trailed in, looking away to her side. "...And I understand."

Roxas noticed her voice drop, and her shoulders sag. When she glanced back at him, she saw him leaning forward and listening intently, a concerned expression on his face.

"My parents are gone, too," Xion revealed. "I can remember them a little bit, but... it doesn't really matter. I'm so used to living by myself, now.”

"You... You don't have a family?" he asked gently.

"Well, I didn't have any siblings, and when I came to this island, I didn't know anyone, so it was kind of hard to make friends..." Her head rolled along her shoulder absently as she spoke. Then, she chewed on the tips of her nails and tried to suppress another nervous smile. "...Actually, I'm a little shy, so I still mostly keep to myself."

"But you don't seem shy, at all," Roxas interjected. "You're talking to me just fine, and I've only known you for a day!"

"Yeah, but that's different," Xion shook her head and started to blush. "You're _amazing_. I can't not talk to you."

"Nah... I'm not that great..." Now his cheeks felt hot, too. "You just didn't know about me or my world."

"...Why does it have to be that way?” she asked him in earnest. “Do your kind really hate humans that much?"

Roxas sighed, and took a long moment to think before he gave his answer.

"...I'm sorry to say so, but yes," he replied as he let himself flat onto the rock and dejectedly sprawled some of his tentacles out around it. "It's definitely the popular opinion under the sea that you humans are to be totally scorned and avoided." He spoke with finality, but as soon as he realized how negative his own words were, he added, "...Well, it seems like everyone still thinks that way, but to be honest, I don't really know anymore."

When he met her gaze again, Xion had her hands beneath her chin, totally riveted. He didn’t think he had anything else to say, but with her gleaming eyes looking at him, wordlessly encouraging him to keep talking.

"I mean, it used to be horrible to reveal yourself to a human,” Roxas kept going. “If you were found out, you would almost definitely be killed. But now, I know merfolk who do it all the time in secret. I have a friend of mine, who's a shark, that made a hunting pact with some fisherman on one of these islands,” he paused momentarily to absently gesture behind him to the sprawls of beach on the distant horizon. "And it seems like they really get along. Same as I said before, too; sirens still love stringing stupid human boys along. But they don't kill them quite as quickly anymore, if at all."

Instead of finding it morbid, Xion giggled at his little joke. Roxas flashed his teeth in a quick grin, glad he didn’t upset her again, and trailed back into his explanation.

"It seems to be generational..." he mused, drumming his fingers on his rock. "...A lot of older fish still hold on to their hate pretty strongly, but everyone my age and younger, it just doesn't really bother us, y'know?"

"...That's so interesting," she spoke up finally, half her face resting on her palm as she thought his words over.”

“I’ve watched humans a lot, so I’m not scared of them,” he shrugged. “But that’s mostly because I can. Other deep-sea merfolk, they can’t even surface, but my gills work in fresh air and water. I've also got damn near the closest thing to legs you can find in the sea, so I'm a little more terrestrial than most."

“So there must be merfolk that have never even seen a human, yeah?” She adopted his jargon like it was nothing.

“Oh, sure,” he snorted. “Tons. To some of them, you’re just as much of a myth as we are to you.”

“I see…” she seemed particularly interested in that statement. It made her feel a little more secure in her own initial wariness, but now she was more than comfortable in his company.

"How long can you stay out of the water?" Xion piped up suddenly, noticing the way he periodically dipped a tentacle in the surf and lifted it slightly as he spoke, letting the runoff keep his porous skin moist.

"Not long, actually," Roxas admitted. "I dry up pretty quickly in the day. In the evenings and at night, though, I do just fine if my lower half is close enough to water. See?"

He dipped two tentacles in and cupped them in the surf, then made an exaggerated effort to flick the water up, skillfully aiming it right at his face. Droplets ran down his chin as he used his hands to wipe it back into his feathery blond hair, matting it slightly. Then he relaxed and let out a refreshed sigh, all while Xion watched and secretly bit her lower lip.

"...I do spend a lot of time on or near the shore, to be honest," he started, realizing he hadn’t fully explained himself. "I'd actually never been caught, until of course yesterday, when I needed your help…” Roxas seemed a little embarrassed to bring that up. “But I like coming up. Sometimes, I need to get away from my brothers."

They both laughed a little, and when he realized what he wanted to say next. He slowly put his head over his shoulder and looked back on the horizon. The sun had already sunk below it during their long talk, but vibrant streaks of pink and purple were still visible in the sky.

"I do really like watching sunsets on the surface," he spoke fondly, cocking his head at the sight.

"…Me too." She spoke so softly, she wasn’t even sure if he would hear her. But as soon as she said so, he whipped his head back around and looked at her excitedly.

"Really?"

Xion’s earnest smile was just as wide as it was warm. "I watch the sunset here every night."

Roxas pursed his lips and nodded like he was impressed.

"So..." he contemplated aloud, exaggeratingly tapping an index finger to his lips. "...If I come here tomorrow, are you gonna be here?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, her expression not wavering.

"And the day after?" Roxas asked right away.

"Yeah." She was nodding and giggling now, rocking slightly to the side in the sand.

"And the day after that?" He kept right on pressing, making her laugh even harder.

Xion nodded, tolerating his cheekiness.

"...Well, if you're coming back to this side of the island, anyway..." he mused, rolling his eyes to downplay the thought. "...It wouldn't be too much trouble to meet me here, would it?"

Xion slowly shook her head no.

"There's a lot I would like to know about the human world, too," he continued, growing a little more serious. "I mean, I already kind of know a lot, seeing as… like I said,” he crumpled his lip to try and hide a guilty smirk. “…I totally spy on you guys all the time.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that,” she just laughed, lightly shaking her head.

"But, in any case,” He sat up straight and straightened his expression in an effort to retain some of his honor. “I'm sure you can tell me a lot I don't already know."

"Sure," she shrugged. “I’ll tell you anything you wanna know.”

"Good..." Roxas hid some anxiousness at what he had to say next. "So...it's getting dark.”

Xion blinked, and noticed that indeed it was. The white wash of the surf began to glow in the gleaming moonlight as the last of the day’s light faded from the sky.

“I hate to do this, but my brothers will be wondering where I am...” Now that she caught his meaning, she tensed a little, sad at the fact he had to go. “I... I don't really know if I should tell them the truth just yet."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she assured him anyway. "I can't imagine how it must feel to you, having to keep this a secret from your family."

"It feels a little strange, to be honest." He reached one of his hands to his shoulder and anxiously kneaded it.

"...But I can't say I'm jealous," Xion continued without even thinking. "One of the perks of my living alone is that I get to keep the memory of you all to myself."

Even in the limited light, she could instantly see how wide his eyes went at that. When she realized how what she said sounded, actually coming off her lips, she felt the bridges of her cheeks grow red hot. A flurry of panicked thoughts went off in her head; whether or not she should take it back, turn it into a joke, or just play it off like nothing even happened.

In the midst of her silent freaking out, she watched one final parting smile splay up on his lips in what seemed to be slow motion. He wordlessly slid down the rock and into the surf, looking at her on her own eye level as the waves lapped at his hips.

"...I better be sure I’m a good memory, then." Roxas raised an eyebrow, cooly running a hand through his hair and looking her in the eye.

She found herself too stunned to speak. Instead of soothing her, all his words did was cause her blush to double in size, so she hugged her legs to her chest and hid half her face behind her knees.

"…Goodnight, Xion.” He laughed a little as he bade her farewell. “I'll see you tomorrow?"

Still behind her legs, she slowly nodded her head yes.

"Alright, then," Even his voice was shaky as he lowered himself farther back into the water. “Sleep well.”

Xion nodded just once more as he slipped fully beneath the waves, out of view. She sat there and waited, for what felt like an eternity, but in reality couldn’t have been have been longer than a minute…  
…before falling onto her back, clapping both of her hands over her face, and elatedly giggling, sighing, and cursing her own nerves. She even stomped her feet rampantly, kicking up sprays of sand in the process.

When she finally settled herself, she stretched her legs out in the sand and felt the cool night air on her skin. She told herself that if she really was going to see him tomorrow night, and the night after, and the night after that, she’d have to keep her nerves about her. No more going silent, or getting so stunned about anything she heard about his world. And of course, no more losing her cool and showing it, either.

If only she could see the way he was spying on her from the surf, with nearly all of his tentacles twisted together, squeezing them so tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think there'll be a green flash tonight?"

Xion asked the question to break the long, comfortable silence that stood between them as they watched the sunset together. She glanced down at Roxas where he was laying next to her, tentacles languish and sprawled out on the picnic blanket she had brought for them to sit on. Absently gnawing on the remnants of a watermelon rind, he had one arm draped over his chest while the other rest folded behind his head. She smiled to herself, thinking he was the picture of utter serenity.

"...Nope." Roxas spoke after stretching his mouth open to yawn. He spoke so plainly that Xion actually scoffed the second she heard his answer.

"No?" she echoed, cocking her head. She had been meeting Roxas here every night for nearly a month, now, and yet still his frank manner of speaking constantly caught her off guard.

"Nope." he repeated, a small smile growing on his face. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" Xion pressed, hugging her legs to her chest and continuing to stare at him, lips upturning slightly. Giving him all her attention caused her to miss the beautifully colored sky as the sun sunk lower and lower towards the horizon.

"I dunno. There was one last night," He shrugged, then plucked the green rind from his mouth and discarded it with the pile of others next to Xion's picnic basket. "And the night before that. And the night before that. ...There's been one, like, every night this week."

She tapped a finger to her lips, meditating on his argument. "Well, I bet there will be."

"Hey, you actually wanna bet?" Roxas sat up, eyes agleam with excitement.

"I'm not sure you have anything I want," Xion giggled, a little flustered by his sudden change of mood.

"The last piece of waterymelon." He pointed to the one triangular slice of juicy, red fruit left on the plate between them, looking it over with restrained longing.

"Water-melon," she corrected.

"Whatever," Roxas sighed hard and rolled his eyes, making her giggle again. "If there's no green flash, I get the last piece of watermelon. If there is a green flash, it's yours."

"Deal," Xion agreed, pointing her eyes at the last sliver of light on the horizon. "Here we go."

The two of them turned their eyes to the setting sun and stared intently at it for its last minute of visibility. The brilliant golden sphere sunk beneath the waves, and they watched with bated breath for the peculiar flash of green light that sometimes came, and sometimes didn't.

Tonight, it didn't.

"...Damn." Xion cursed, falling her head forward to her bent knees in frustration.

"Haha!" Roxas laughed out loud in triumph. "Hand it over!"

"I was gonna give it to you, anyway..." she mumbled, unable to suppress a slight smile as she took the piece of watermelon off the plate and held it out for him.

"Yeah?" His fingers brushed against hers as he took it, and secretly he relished the warmth of her flesh.

"Well, I brought them for you," Xion went on, rolling her eyes. "Just like all the other fruit you'd never get to taste if it weren't for me, you're welcome."

"Thank you, Xi." Roxas decided to quit his boasting and be earnest for once. "This one is my favorite so far."

She watched him shove at least half the slice in his mouth and take a hearty bite of it, barely chewing before swallowing it whole and humming quietly in delight. When a trickle of pink juice trickled down his chin and he stuck his tongue out to lick it off, she had to turn away to hide her blush.

"It's so sweet..." he said dreamily, munching away at the fruit until all that was left was a bare green rind.

"Yeah, you and your ridiculous sweet tooth..." Xion mused.

"Well, everything is salty under the sea," Roxas whined, depositing the rind back on the plate. "Salty and cold. Everything on land is so sweet, and warm, and delicious..."

He sighed deeply and fell his eyes closed as he trailed off, a wide smile growing on his face. She couldn't resist looking over his attractive body, from the way the pale skin on his human torso rippled above his muscles to the ruby red and light orange gradient on the top side of his tentacles. Like always, the intense blue of his undercarriage and suction cups that was his species' namesake seemed to glow translucent cyan.

When his eyes abruptly shot open and he rose to a seated position, Xion's heart skipped a beat. She promptly snapped her gaze away to the sea before he could notice she had been staring.

"...I've tried, like, every fruit there is to try, haven't I?" he wondered aloud, mentally sifting through his memories. She had been bringing him a new treat every evening for weeks, now, sometimes two or three at a time.

Xion pondered the question, too, thinking she had just about exhausted the supply available to her. That is, until she realized there was one she had indeed forgotten.

"...Well, there is this one... special fruit... that grows on these islands..." she trailed into her explanation quite carefully. "It's called a paopu. It's yellow; shaped like a star. It's rare, and really, really expensive."

"Have you ever had one?" Roxas asked outright, not sensing her apprehensiveness.

"Um, no..." Xion scoffed dryly, bringing her fingers to her mouth to absently chew on the tips of her nails before she continued. "...See, they're special because they're supposed to be shared between two people who promise to love each other. Like, you know… forever."

"Oh," he stated. “I see.”

There was a moment of awkward silence that neither of them knew how to supplement. That was, until Xion got the bright idea to do exactly what she always did when they ran into a dead end in their conversations.

"So, how does... um, stuff like that, among your kind, work?" Her curiosity about his lifestyle was never ending.

"Why would you want to know about something like that?" Roxas teased, a smile slowly upturning his lips. He began to lay back down on the blanket, resting on his side while propping his head up with one arm so he could keep a level gaze on her.

"Just curious," She played off the seriousness of the question with a shrug, lowering herself down onto her back and joining him on the blanket. "Sometimes I wonder how different from humans you really are."

"We're not so different, actually," he admitted. "Depends on the species, but most of us tend to date, fall in love, mate for life, grow old together, all that good stuff..."

His voice trailed off into a fond grin. Even with all the beautifully colored clouds still lingering above the horizon and dimly twinkling stars beginning to saturate the sky, he simply could not take his eyes off her where she lay at his side.

"I see." Xion nodded, though now her sheepish voice was barely a whisper. "...Do you have a girlfriend?"

For answer, Roxas slowly shook his head no. The sly smirk did not fade from his face.

"Oh." She had to hide half her blushing face behind her palm before she could even muster up the courage to keep talking. "Not a lot of other octopus girls in the area, or...?"

"There are," he said casually, pushing himself up unto his forearms and fearlessly bridging the gap between their bodies. "But I'm not interested in them."

"What are you...!” Xion could only gasp; his next move left her breathless.

Twisting his body over hers, he kept his tentacles to one side as he planted both hands on either side of her shoulders, then stared straight down into her wide eyes. Her lips were slit open and motionless, speechless in shock, but Roxas pursed his rather calmly before he spoke.

"Xion." he said. "Do you feel the same thing when you look at me... that I feel when I look at you?"

Her chest heaved with unsteady breaths, and she could barely hear his voice through the heavy thumping of her own heartbeat in her ears.

"...How... How do you feel when you look at me?" she choked out. The smolder in his eyes answered her question long before she even got the chance to ask it.

"...Like I wish I could have you, all to myself." Roxas leaned in supremely close to speak his next line, lips just inches from hers. "I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything."

Xion gaped at his revelation, and yet her lack of reply only let his impassioned rambling continue.

"At first I hated that I was... getting feelings for you... because I thought I couldn't do anything about it," he said somewhat depressively. "You're a human. I could never be with you, seriously, not while you live on land and I live in the fucking ocean..."

When his eyes trailed away, Xion felt a bit of reactionary need to comfort him. Even in her thoroughly stunned state, she tried to sit up between his arms and meet his face, but his gaze froze her in place the instant he turned it back down.

"But the more I meet you here, the more I get to know you... and like you..." Roxas continued, affection replacing the melancholy on his features. "The more I feel like that doesn't matter, and even if it does, I don't really care."

Before she knew it the cheeky, playful octopus boy she had come to know was back. His eyes were lidded as he brought a hand up to her cheek and gingerly stroked the bridge of it with his thumb.

"You're right here in front of me. I can touch you. I-I... I can..."

The cold pads of his fingers fell away from her skin almost as abruptly as they had graced it. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit it, hard, seeming to finally realize she hadn't made any indication that she reciprocated his feelings at all. He couldn't read her mind, yet in his self-absorption he didn't seem to notice the fond smile growing across her face.

"Roxas..." Xion finally breathed, breaking her long silence through his confession. "Would you believe me if I told you I feel the same way about you?"

He blinked, and took his turn to gape at her in disbelief.

"Do you really?" he asked.

His uncertain innocence made her chuckle, and when the sound graced his ears he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Mhmm," she hummed in assurance, and reached her arms up to embrace him. When he felt her soft, warm flesh gliding up his back and shoulders, he couldn't resist completely falling over her chest.

"You know, we have kissing, too..." he mumbled, pushing his lips to the shell of her ear as they rest together in their lazy, tender embrace.

"Ah... I don't think we have that on land..." Xion said wistfully, rolling her head to one side to expose her neck to him.

Roxas gaped down at her for a moment, caught off guard by his own disbelief.

"Could you show me how it's done?" Xion snickered, batting her eyelashes at him.

A keen smirk spread across his face as he caught her drift. He wasted not a moment more before angling his mouth down and touching it to hers.

Their lips pursed lightly at first, innocent and unsure, but when Xion felt his tentacles begin to writhe and drape across her legs her heart started pounding. When he dared to push his tongue into her mouth, she met him with no resistance as his many adept limbs began to wrap garters around her calves and thighs.

Her mind was a flood of both nervousness and indulgence, trying to savor their heated kiss while accepting the sensation of his body literally tangling with hers.

In the midst of his well-controlled licking and sucking, Roxas suddenly surprised her by letting out a choked groan and shuddering his shoulders. He pulled away, eyes glassy with an emotion she couldn't read, and distantly she felt his tentacles start to squeeze her legs.

"Roxas...?" Xion asked between pants, attempting to catch her breath. When he heard his name, he met her eyes, and his appendages seemed to circulate and loosen.

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you before I... wrapped them around you..." he explained sheepishly. "...With these, I can... taste everything I touch."

He glanced down at his lower body, and Xion followed his stare with surprised eyes.

"You taste just like I dreamt you would..." he mumbled, ducking his face down to the side of her neck to brush his human tongue across it. At the same time, his limbs went right back to squeezing her, and when he moaned again against her skin Xion understood his tentacles were practically licking every inch of her.

"Ahh..." Xion breathed, grasping at his wispy hair. "...How do I taste?"

"Better than anything I've ever tasted before in my life..." Roxas spoke with such passion that the vibration of his words sent goosebumps all the way down her spine, and it was then when she first felt his suction cups purposefully attach themselves to her flesh.

"...I might leave some marks." His voice was a guilty murmur as row upon row of his fat suckers bared down on her skin like a million hungry little mouths.

Xion could hardly process the strange yet entirely titillating sensation, and the only response she could offer him were lidded eyes and a slightly slit mouth. He found her expression unbearably cute, so to hide from it he fell his face back to her collar and chuckled huskily.

"I guess I should tell you something else..." he figured, shaking his head lightly. Then, she felt at least one of his appendages slack and uncurl from around her leg and begin to crawl its way up to her torso.

"So, an octopus's..." Roxas just winced, unable to bring himself to say the word. "...Is always... the third tentacle from the right..."

Xion eyed his waist, and from what she could see the limb that he had unwrapped from her and was now resting limply on her stomach was indeed the third one from the right.

Catching his meaning, her mouth dropped open, and Roxas thought he felt lava flood the bridges of his cheeks.

"Is that why..." she began, reaching her hand down to pinch at its tip. "You always twist this when you look at me...?"

"Oh, god..." he groaned, falling his head away both in embarrassment and reaction to her touch. "You notice that?"

"Of course," she giggled, making a loose fist around the tentacle and beginning to stroke it. "It's adorable."

Roxas couldn't continue speaking when she tightened her grip, squeezing along where its thickness quickly grew. He couldn't keep it straight for long, instead opting to tangle it around her wrist and into her cupped palm, where she could use her fingers to rub between his suction cups.

"...Does this feel good?" she whispered, carefully watching his face as she increased the pressure.

" _Yes_..." he sighed back, losing himself to the pleasure she was providing.

His eyes had fallen closed as she continued to stimulate his most sensitive organ, so he wasn't prepared when she slowly opened her lips and slipped it into her mouth.

"--Hh--!" Roxas hissed in both surprise and ecstasy as she closed her lips around it and began to suck.

Like it had a mind of its own, the tentacle immediately unwrapped from around her hand and impetuously thrust into the cavern of her mouth, so much so that its tip tickled the back of her throat and its girth nearly gagged her. Xion's eyes flew open and she tried to hum out some word of distress, but Roxas immediately noticed his inappropriate reflex. He corrected it by shrinking his appendage and gingerly slipping it completely out of her mouth.

"Sorry..." he said between uneasy breaths. Xion simply giggled sweetly and took his limb in her hand once again.

"Don't apologize," she whispered comfortingly, placing a small smooch on the underside of his tentacle. She pursed her lips, planning to take it back in her mouth, but before she could he drew it away and reverted to a crouch between her legs. Only a few of his tentacles were still around her; the rest were propping him up.

"This is embarrassing, but I've never..." he started, shaking his head as his cheeks flushed, voice timid and unsure. "...Not even with one of my kind..." He was twisting his third tentacle around another as he spoke.

"That's okay," Xion assured him, hiding her own nervous tic as she chewed her cheek. "Neither have I."

Roxas let out a deep exhale, relieved she understood his apprehension.

"You're a human, though..." he mumbled. "...Can I...?"

To gesture his point he placed a hand on her inner thigh and glanced down, not knowing what to expect once her shorts came off.

"Please," she said lustfully, reaching down to undo her button and fly for him. Roxas smiled crookedly as he helped her peel both her outer and undergarments off and tossed them aside, leaving her naked from the waist down.

He lowered his face tentatively between her legs, transfixed by the sight of her bare sex. With his fingers he reached out and carefully touched her, splitting her and admiring the petals of flesh. Thanks to his good work, they were glinting with moisture in the moonlight.

Xion's thighs quivered as she felt him explore her body with a innocent sort of curiosity. His probing touches seemed so intentioned and considerate, not at all characterized by the wildly impassioned way his tentacles had wrapped around her before.

That was, until he unwittingly brushed his fingers over her most sensitive pearl.

"--!" An unprepared Xion drew in a sharp breath and jerked her legs together, which caused Roxas to snap his hand away in a panic.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked desperately.

"No," she answered, voice laced with a breathless moan. "That... That's my clit."

His eyes widened as she spread her legs again, letting him see for himself the little nub that got such a big reaction when he touched it.

"Stroke it..." she whispered. He rose his face up to meet hers, and when he saw the way her half-lit eyes gazing down on him in encouragement, he couldn't resist obeying her.

Roxas pushed his thumb between the petals of her sex and rubbed over her clit, instantly causing her to let out a loud, girlish moan and fall flat on her back. He increased the pressure and moved around it in little circles, causing her to arch her body and writhe in time with the motion of his fingers.

"Mmmm..." Xion threw her hands down to grasp at the blanket she laid on as the blissful heat from his touches slowly mounted in her stomach. When he noticed how even more wetness leaked from her as he stroked, he got a curious urge inspired by the kiss she had placed on his sex organ before.

With little warning, Roxas dropped his mouth to her clit and firmly licked it, causing her voice to crack and her thighs to squeeze around his head.

"Oh, yes," Xion gasped as she relished the sensation of his slick, slightly cool tongue lapping at her warm, sensitive folds as he continued, falling her legs away and threading her fingers through his thick hair to pull him closer. Roxas hummed to himself, tickled by the savory taste that poured from her entrance as he continued lavishing his loving treatment upon her.

"Y-Your..." she panted out, reaching blindly for the tentacles that wrapped around her waist and legs in search of the one that mattered most. "Mmm... please, put it... there..."

When she found it and began to stroke it again, Roxas was forced to draw his tongue back in his mouth just to keep from biting it.

"Xion..." he said carefully, wiping a bit of her fluids off his chin as he looked to her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Her reply was nearly immediate. "I want to feel you, inside me..."

"I'll make it feel good..." Roxas mumbled as he determinedly climbed up her body to embrace his human arms around her torso. When their faces were aligned once again, they indulged in more deep kisses until Xion felt her legs slowly being spread apart by his strong limbs and his special appendage she had been holding slip out of her hand and drift down between her thighs.

"Roxas--!!"

Xion nearly screamed his name as she suddenly felt it thrust into her most sacred area, just barely short of stretching her past what she could handle. Only, once he was in as far as he could go, she felt him soften, soothing her to relax as she let out choppy breaths.

"I can make it smaller, or bigger," he whispered, resting inside her and allowing her all the time she needed to adjust to the sensation of being penetrated. He could feel her hymen squeezing him near her entrance and worried his size was causing her pain, but she seemed to settle into the feeling rather quickly.

"You're... p-perfect," Xion rasped out through full-chested breaths. "Do it to me, Roxas..."

Her words tugged at the knot in his stomach, causing him to lurch forward and stretch her with his thickness. She reacted this time with a moan of encouragement.

"You feel amazing..." Roxas hummed lowly. "Like the setting sun," He marveled at her warmth and the way it engulfed him. For a cold-blooded creature like him to be able to feel her from the inside, it was nothing short of orgasmic.

What had previously been a limp, unassuming tentacle now was a stiff muscle, pumping in and out of her with such intense rhythm that she could hardly hope to focus on anything else. The pain gradually faded, giving way to a mounting pleasure that burned like a naked flame in the pit of her stomach.

Tentacles crawled up her torso and under her shirt, his suction cups melding to her soft breasts. Wet tips flicked her nipples, hardening them and squeezing in a frenzy until they matched the pace of his ardent thrusts.

Xion involved herself as best she could, curling her fingers around her limbs as they squeezed her. Though the pace and vigor of his lovemaking held much of his attention, he stole periodic glances at her face and was swiftly brought closer to his climax as he saw how unbearably beautiful she looked in the throes of ecstasy.

"Ohh, Roxas..." she whined as she felt her own limit fast approaching. "I'm gonna..."

Roxas procured one of the few tentacles that was not being used to ravish her and slipped it up her legs. When it surfaced over her sex, and one of his suction cups tightly locked to her clit, she was sent over the edge.

Arching her back dramatically, Xion lurched her whole body towards him as indescribable pleasure wracked her whole being. A high pitched cry spilled fourth from her throat, and Roxas, spurred by the heavenly sound, pulled her up into his arms and let gravity do the rest of his good work for him.

The tentacle inside her twitched and jerked upward, filling her with a milky white fluid as he released a heavy groan. The pulses her sex made squeezed him as he softened, his ejaculate mixing with her serous wetness and dripping slowly down her thighs. Pushing it in as far as it could go, he folded his sex organ over itself until it slipped out.

They both caught their breath in each other's arms, her resting on what would have been his knees while he embraced her waist with the two limbs he had that were human.

But his tentacles were quickly growing weak in the aftermath. Roxas quivered before he started to shake, and a concerned Xion considerately slid off his body and back onto the blanket.

He quickly followed, melding his form to hers and intimately tangling their fingers together.

"How was that...?" Roxas asked quietly.

The laugh Xion immediately let out wasn't meant to shame him, but rather, just express her disbelief that he had to ask in the first place.

"I don't think I really care to find out what sex with a human boy is like, now..." she said with a breathless giggle.

He huffed, then broke into a laugh himself, nuzzling her collar.

"...Will you stay here tonight? With me...?" The sheepish question passed his lips as he dragged them against her flesh.

"Of course." She pressed a kiss into his slightly damp nest of hair.

Roxas raised his face after she did, wearing that same vulnerable expression he had when he was confessing his feelings to her.

"...Xion, I..."

"What?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek. The way his eyes gleamed disarmed her entirely. "...What is it?"

"...I just want you to know," he began in an earnest voice. "I really meant all those things I said. About wanting to be with you. I didn't want you to think-- because I couldn't... control myself, that I--"

She quieted him with a quick kiss, sighing in amused exasperation as she pulled away.

"Roxas, I believe you." Xion said firmly. "Why do you think I kept coming back to you?"

Her plump lips curled into a smile, and he slowly mirrored it.

"I... I think I..." he started to stutter. "...Love you."

She actually gasped, but his expression stayed sincere. His face, framed by a blaze of stars in the night sky overhead, soothed her shock nearly instantly.

"...I know I love you," Xion sighed.

Like her words were a command to, he kissed her passionately, once again blending their bodies into one. She settled comfortably on the blanket with him, lulled to shut her eyes as he continued to place affectionate smooches along her cheek and temple.

"Maybe you should..." Roxas suggested with a chuckle. "...Get us a paopu fruit."

Xion's cheeks swelled along with her heart.

"Maybe I should."


End file.
